


Shine Bright

by starrnobella



Category: Glee
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Even in his death, Finn wants Rachel to continue shining brighter than all the stars in the sky. Please heed tags.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Shine Bright

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the twenty-fifth of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: Hurt/Comfort. This follows canon events in terms of what happens to Finn in the series. I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Carole stood at the door to Finn's room, clutching her hand to her chest as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She had lost count of the number of times she had stopped in front of Finn's door, her heart breaking a little more each time she opened the door and saw his things staring back at her. She couldn't bring herself to open the door today.

Rachel and Kurt would be home from New York any minute, and Carole knew she needed to pull herself together. She had to be strong for them both. Carole reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope; flipping it over in her hand, she brushed her thumb over Rachel's name.

"Carole," Burt called from the living room. "The kids are here."

"I'll be right there," Carole replied, taking a deep breath and wiped the tears away from her cheek with the back of her hands. "I love you, Finn."

Carole forced a smile on her face and made her way up the hall toward the living room. As she rounded the corner, she spotted Kurt and Rachel sitting on the couch, hugging one another as tears streamed freely down Rachel's face. Kurt was doing his best to hold himself together, but Carole could see that he was struggling too.

She made her way over to the couch and took a seat next to Rachel, wrapping her arms around her and placing her hands on Kurt's shoulders. Carole pulled Kurt in as close as she could get and hugged them both tightly, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, kids," she whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Rachel's head. She pulled back and looked at both of them, resting her hand on Rachel's back, stroking her gently. "How are you two holding up?"

"I've been better," Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders as he watched his best friend crumbling in front of him. He wished there was something he could do to make all the pain she was feeling go away, but there was no way he could bring Finn back, no matter how badly he wished that he could.

Carole nodded her head slowly, looking between the two kids sitting on her couch. Seeing the pain on their faces broke her heart. She handed the letter to Rachel. "Rachel, honey, this is for you."

"What is it?" Rachel asked, reaching up to take the envelope and wiping away the tears with the back of her hand.

"It's a note from Finn," Carole replied. "We found it in a box left on his bed."

Rachel stared at the note in her hand for a few moments. "Did he," her voice trailed off.

"We all got a note," Burt chimed in, taking a seat beside Kurt. He handed Kurt an envelope similar to the one Rachel was staring at in her own hands. "These were written before everything happened."

Rachel closed her eyes and slid her finger inside the seam, ripping open the envelope to expose the letter waiting inside. Her chest went tight as she looked at the letter inside.

"We'll leave you alone to read it," Carole said, pushing herself up from the couch and motioned to Kurt and Burt to join her. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Rachel. You aren't alone in mourning. We all loved Finn, each in our own ways."

Rachel nodded her head and focused on the note in her hands. She waited until they were all gone to pull the letter out. Tears had already started to stream down her face before she started reading.

_To the one and only Rachel Berry,_

_The stars in the sky are jealous of how bright you shine. When you perform, you light up the room. Never stop performing._

_I fell in love with you the first time I heard your voice. I don't want you ever to stop singing._

_You always told me that no matter what, the show must go...all over the place or something like that._

_No matter where you are, I'm always with you._

_Shine bright, little star._

_Love, Finn_


End file.
